


They Deserve Better - Cherik Inktober 2019

by LilyPotteri



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Inktober 2019, M/M, Soft Charles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: This will be a series of little drabbles for the They Deserve Better Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019.Because our boys deserve better! Let the fluff commence!The only M rated chapter is day 27 :)





	1. Puppies

"You are adorable, Liebling."

Charles looked up from the floor where he sat surrounded by a dozen of little fluffy furballs. Of course, it was his idea to adopt a dog from the local shelter. Erik would never admit, but secretly he wanted a little pup just as much as his boyfriend.

"You should come and join me. They are all so cute, I don't know how could I ever choose from them."

Erik gave them his most sincere smile and scooted down to look at the puppies. Most of them were enthusiastically running around, barking and playing with each other. All, except one.

The little brown pup was sitting in the corner, looking absolutely terrified. When Erik leaned over to pet the dog, it started to growl and snapped at Erik's hand.

"Oh, be cautious with that one. He is a little wild. Almost bit my finger off this morning." The caretaker warned Erik as he came back to help them.

"Is that true, little guy?" Erik asked the misbehaving little pup with a grin. "You like to bite?"

Next to him, Charles beamed knowingly. "Maybe he is just a rough little thug on the outside, but a real softie on the inside. I know someone like that."

Erik felt his cheeks getting hot as he let the dog sniff his fingers before he let him touch him. 

Charles just watched them fondly before turning to the employee again. 

"I think we found our little guy."

Later that day, after they took their new family member to his new home, and Erik was sitting in his armchair with a lapful of sleepy puppy Charles couldn't help but sigh happily.

"I love you," he whispered as he leaned down to press a kiss onto Erik's slightly parted lips. 

"I love you too, Liebling." Came the answer as Erik let his head fell onto Charles's shoulder. "I love you both."


	2. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kitty-love and grumpy Erik who is not so grumpy after all.

"Charles! Your beastie is here again!"

Erik groaned as he saw the black cat in the kitchen of the mansion, staring at him with its big blue eyes. 

"Charles! Its looking at me! Come here and help me!"

The door opened but it wasnt the professor who came in, but Hank. The man glanced from the kitten to Erik, and back again before arching an eyebrow.

"I thought you were looking for me. I heard my name."

Erik gave an exasperated sigh and stormed out with a dramatic flourish.

Erik found Charles in his study talking with Logan.

"Charles, your beast is back. And I don't mean the blue one."

Logan gave him a mean look for disturbing their chat.

"The fuck are you on about, Lehnsherr? Do you need something?"

"Just give me a second, would you Logan?" Charles gave the man an apologizing smile and stood up. "What's the problem, darling?"

"It's the cat again. It's back. And terrorizing the kitchen."

"Let's see." Charles beamed at his husband and followed him back the way he came.

A couple of weeks later Charles was just turning around the corner when a strange sight caught his eye. 

Erik was bending down and petting the little black kitten, before putting a plate down in front of it.

"Here you go, little beastie, but dont tell anyone. I would never hear the end of it."

Charles remained in the half cover of the wall, with a besotted smile on his lips. He was just so in love with this man.


	3. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy Sunday, a picnic and some beautiful sights.

It was such a beautiful day. Charles insisted that they take a day off since they've been over-working themselves these past months. 

Erik was argued first, saying he had to prepare for some big presentation that was due next week, but Charles had his methods to coerce his boyfriend. 

So they packed lunch and a comfy blanket in a basket and went out for a hike and picnic. After walking around for a couple of hours, they found the best place, next to a little lake in the shade of a huge cherry tree.

There was no one near them as far as they could see. That's why they both liked the place, it wasn't a popular sight and they always had their privacy. 

Charles was soon lying on Erik's chest, reading a book he brought with himself, while Erik was gently stroking his hair. 

Erik would have never admitted to it, but secretly he was enjoying the disgustingly romantic set-up. 

"You were right," Erik said finally. 

"Yeah, most of the time," Charles perked up with a self-satisfied smile. "But what exactly do you mean now?"

"This whole thing. It was a good idea, Liebling."

"You should know by now, that all my ideas are wonderful. I'm just like that."

Erik just snickered at that and shook his hand. "You are incorrigible, that's what you are."

"But you still love me."

"Yes. I still love you, silly."

They both dozed off in the afternoon, and when Erik woke up the Sun was almost down. The horizon looked like it was dipped in red and gold. Erik gently shook Charles' shoulder. 

"You don't want to miss this," he said softly as the telepath slowly opened his eyes.

"What is it?" Charles asked lazily cuddling closer and sighing contently when Erik's arms wrapped around him. 

"The sunset. It's beautiful."

Charles looked up, but his gaze did not linger on the sky, but quickly came back to settle on Erik's profile.

"Yes. The sight is truly breathtaking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this came out like really cheesy but hey, it's Flufftober so I make no excuses


	4. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Xavier-Lehnsherr family spends a day on the beach. Shenanigans happen. This is set in my university - au verse.

The Sun was beaming down like it wanted to scorch the Earth alive.

Charles was never a big fan of the Sun, having pastry-white British skin meaning he could only burn and never tan.

But it was such a rare occurrence to have both of the kids back from Uni, and it was ages since they last went to a family vacation together.

So that's how he found himself under the unyielding Florida Sun, desperately trying to protect himself with sunscreen, a huge hat, and sunglasses. And he swore never to leave the shade of his umbrella. He was content sitting under it, watching his family with a fond expression.

Pietro brought his partner with him, which was a sign of how serious the two were getting. Loki looked gorgeous in the white one-piece bathing suit, lounging on a sunbed and sipping on a cocktail. 

That was when Charles realized that being near his adolescent son these days will get rather uncomfortable. There were no mental walls thick enough to block out the filthy thoughts projecting off Pietro as he stared at Loki. 

"Pete, please... for the sake of your old man. Can you keep it PG?" Charles asked when the boy came back for a drink.

"I can't make any promises," the blonde grinned as he leaned down to plant a kiss on Loki's lips. 

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose with an exasperated sigh. 

"_Hey, don't blame the guy for lusting over his partner. I, for one, think you look absolutely edible in your swim trunks."_

_"ERIK, not you too."_

Charles looked over at his husband, who was just coming out of the ocean, his trademark shark-grin on his features. 

"Get a towel, don't get me all wet, please," Charles warned, trying to save his book.

"That's not what you said last night," came the answer, paired with a sultry smirk, as Erik shook his head like a dog, successfully getting droplets of water everywhere. 

"You are terrible, you know that, right?" Charles whispered as Erik simply sat down on his lap and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

"Why? Should we be ashamed of still having a sex life after all these years of marriage? I'm not. You shouldn't be either."

Loki was grinning, Pietro silently snickering next to them. Even Wanda looked up from the sandcastle she was building.

"Dad, our house has little soundproofing. Believe me, when I say, we are very aware of that fact."

Charles was getting pink again, but this time it wasn't from the Sun.

"Come on, old man, I will race you to the water," Pietro said as he jumped up, looking at his father expectantly.

"Who are you calling old? Just wait until I get you, I will teach you to respect your elders!"

Erik was back on his foot in no time, sprinting after his son. His actions made sand flying everywhere, burying Wanda's half-made castle.

"Hey! Watch where you go! I can't believe it..." Wanda cried out, trying to salvage what she can. "I can't believe these two," she muttered under her nose. 

Charles couldn't help himself, he sighed fondly. Somethings never changed. He remembered little Wanda and Pietro messing around in the sand just a couple years ago. Now both of them were practically grown-ups but still could transform back into careless kids on the beach. It was heart-warming to see.

_"Come on, Charles, don't be such a grumpy cat, the water is wonderful. It won't kill you to join us!" _Erik projected into his mind. 

_"I don't know, I might catch fire out there," he sent back._

_"I thought I was the vampire from the two of us."_

_"ERIK!"_

_"If you are not coming by yourself, I'm gonna abduct you," Erik warned and Charles could feel the grin in his mental voice._

_"I would love to see you try..."_

Charles regretted it the moment he thought it because he realized too late, that he was sitting in a metal chair.

Which slowly, but surely lifted from the sand and levitated towards the water. 

"You big buffoon, put me down, now!" Charles demanded fiercely, and that was the moment when Erik dipped his lounge-chair in the air, and Charles came plummeting down with a shriek, right into Erik's waiting arms.

"You bastard!" Charles groaned irritatedly, but Erik quickly cut him off by kissing him hard. 

The mistreated chair came crashing down into the ocean, but they did not care about getting splashed, or hit by the waves.

When Erik kissed him like this, the world stopped spinning and nothing else mattered. It was only his husband's lips on his, and his arms around his waist. 

Maybe the beach wasn't such a bad place after all. 


	5. Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is working too much, so Erik decides to kidnap him for the weekend.  
This story will continue on for a couple of future prompts :)

"Will you tell me where we are going?" Charles asked again for the 100th time. Or at least 20th. 

He suspected nothing when he woke up that morning, even though Erik was grinning like he had a plan.

It soon turned out that his plan was to get Charles and a couple of suitcases into his car and start driving, without any explanation. 

"Hush. It's a surprise. We are almost there."

Charles touched his fingers to his head and gently nudged Erik's mind, but found it closed from him.

"No peaking! You just have to wait to find out. Look at the nice surroundings, and try to relax."

Charles leaned back annoyedly, arms crossed in front of himself. "Don't tell me to relax when you practically kidnapped me, pulled me from my research and wouldn't even tell me where we are headed. I don't like to be treated this way."

Looking over at his fuming husband, Erik couldn't help but grin lovingly.

"You are adorable. Like an angry kitten. And you need to get away for a bit, you were balled up in your study for weeks now. I miss my husband."

"I am _this _close to a scientific break-through. Or at least I would be if I could continue my work, but _someone_ decided to have a secret road trip."

Erik reached out to take Charles' hand into his own, entwining their fingers on the middle console. Charles didn't pull his hand away, so that was a positive sign.

"The break-through will be there when we get back. Your work will wait. And you can continue it refreshed with new ideas. It's just for the weekend."

Another half an hour passed in comfortable silence before Erik put the car in park and opened the door.

"Come, I want to show you something."

Charles looked at him in confusion. They were seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

"Just trust me."

Charles heard the water first, from somewhere in the distance, getting louder and louder as they got closer. 

It was only a couple of minutes until they arrived to the edge off a cliff, and Charles saw the source of the sound, a huge waterfall. It was cascading down from the hilltop with a brutal, unstoppable force. It was scary, it was beautiful. 

"I love the force of nature in its untamed wildness," Erik whispered as he wrapped his arms around Charles from behind, putting his jaw on the shorter man's shoulder. "A friend of mine has a little cottage not far from here, and he let us stay there for the weekend. He even stacked it for us with everything we could need. It has a very comfortable bedroom, a fireplace, and even a hot tub."

Charles turned around in Erik's arms and tilted his head up to kiss him. It was chaste, sweet and swift. 

"Thank you, darling. Let's go."

Erik was right. His work could very much wait until Monday. 


	6. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite husbands arrive at the cabin and share some heated kisses on the living room couch. And some good-natured mental bickering.

The cabin was wonderful. It was a little, one-story building, just far enough from the nearest village to grant them complete privacy.

When they arrived, Charles quickly went out to discover the place, marveling at the ornate fireplace in the living room. He found a cozy little bedroom with a king-sized bed, a well-stocked kitchen and a bathroom with a huge marble tub. 

Erik put their bags in the bedroom and joined him in his wondering.

"So what do you think?" He asked, pulling Charles into his arms to place a gentle kiss on his neck. "Was it worth it to leave your work for a couple of days?"

"It's excellent, darling." Turning in his husband's arms, Charles wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him down to him. "Let me show you exactly how grateful I am."

Falling down onto the living room couch, their lips found each other again and again in a kiss that seemed to never end. 

"_I can't even tell when was the last time we made out properly. Without any rush to it." _Erik projected into Charles' mind as their mouth was otherways occupied.

_"You are right, and it's a shame. We should schedule regular make-out sessions into our days. From 8 to 9 every evening? No matter what the other is doing?"_

_"You think it's a joke, but I will forcefully pull you away from your books to kiss the hell out of you every night."_

_"Oh no, what a terrible prospect. How will I ever survive under such horrifying treatment?"_

_"The fact that you can still think straight is a sign that I'm not doing a proper job in blowing your mind."_

_"Oh, I will blow your mind... soon. Among other things."_

_"Shush now, Professor."_

_"You can't shush me in my own mind!"_

The mental-bickering came to end as Erik turned them over and pushed his husband into the pillows on the couch, and making pretty certain that Charles' mind was utterly and completely blown.


	7. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik enjoy their first morning in the cottage. And Charles really doesn't want to leave the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the rating of this story because they clearly can't behave :)

There were lots and lots of wonderful things they did since they first moved in together way back at the start of their relationship. Charles loved the domesticity, the way their lives slowly melted together. And obviously, the sex was out of this world, groundbreakingly good.

But what Charles loved, even more, were the lazy Sundays, when they could just cuddle in their bed, reading a book, or softly talking. 

So no wonder, when they first woke up in their little cottage Charles had no intention to ever leave their comfortable bed. 

Wrapping himself around Erik like an overzealous koala bear, head on his husband's shoulder, arms around his waist, legs hopelessly entwined. 

The morning sun made Erik's ginger hair flaming red, giving him an otherworldly look. Charles just buried his face into his husband's neck and sighed contently.

"You know we will have to get up eventually. I plan to make a big breakfast, and then we can go for a walk. The weather is beautiful today," Erik whispered into Charles's hair accompanied by several soft kisses. Charles only whimpered into Erik's collarbone. 

"Nope," he murmured lazily. "Not leaving this bed today."

"You will get hungry soon enough," Erik reasoned, but Charles just gave him a smirk.

"Then I will have to eat you up. And I think I know which part of you will I start with."

Erik let out a hearty chuckle at that as he slid his fingers through Charles' messy brown locks. 

"I give you 10 more minutes before we have to get up. Come on, I will make you pancakes. Do we have a deal?"

Charles lifted his head to give Erik a glare.

"Fine. But I expect syrup with them."

Erik bit his lip to suppress his grin, but there were already plenty of images on his mind about the kind of syrup they could have. 

_"You are one dirty-minded man, Mr. Lehnsherr."_

_"But I'm your dirty-minded man, Professor Xavier. What shall we do about this?"_

_"I have a couple of ideas, but they don't require getting out of this bed."_

_"Then no pancakes for you. Bad boys don't get syrup."_

Charles gave him a nasty look - again, resembling an angry kitten. Erik couldn't help but smile, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss.

They eventually managed to get out of bed an hour later, Charles grinning victoriously as they hit the bathroom for a well-needed clean-up.


	8. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cuddles in front of the fireplace. Kisses mulled wine and the boys being stupidly in love.

The weekend was already wonderful, and it was only Saturday afternoon. 

When they finally got out of bed after the morning's endeavors and Erik making his world-famous pancakes - with syrup of course, - they went for a stroll in the surrounding forest. 

It was mid-October and the trees were all kind of beautiful colors from red to yellow and brown. The weather was crisp and fresh, leaves crunching underfoot. 

Erik pulled Charles close and wrapped one hand around his neck, while Charles leaned into his side, walking slowly in comfortable silence. 

"Thank you for this weekend, darling. I know I was grumpy about it when we arrived, but I'm so glad we are here."

Erik smiled and placed a chaste kiss on the top of Charles's head. "You keep forgetting that I'm usually right, Liebling."

Charles snickered and punched Erik in the shoulder. "Shut up. I was trying to be sweet."

"You don't have to try, you already are."

_"You are such a corny bastard when no one can see you," _Charles projected into Erik's mind with a smile.

After arriving back, Erik started a fire to warm them up, Charles making them both some mulled wine. Erik loved the fire, it always reminded him of the candles he used to light with his mother. 

Putting cushions and blankets on the floor, they made a kind of nest on the floor in front of the fireplace. Erik pulled Charles onto his chest and for a while they just lay there, sipping wine and staring into the fire. The warmth of the flames combined with the effects of the alcohol relaxed them both, sharing content and languid kisses. 

_"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Liebling" _Erik sent out telepathically, putting down his empty mug on the floor to start to get Charles out of his clothes. 

_"I love you too, darling," _Charles answered accompanied by the feeling of utter happiness he felt as he leaned back and let Erik slowly undress him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun with this, but I try to keep it T rated :)


	9. Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set just after the end of the Fireplace. Erik is contemplating his feelings... and gets grumpy at a blanket for not having any metal in it.

The fire had already burnt down to embers, it's light now a distant flickering in the otherwise dark room. 

Charles was sleeping soundly, flush against Erik's chest, who was gently caressing his husband. 

Erik never would have thought he could feel so much towards someone. Before meeting Charles, he was completely closed-off, living only for his work and not letting anyone close to him. 

Charles broke down each and every one of his walls with a dedication Erik did not expect from anyone. And now here he was, the once cold and gruff man so deeply in love with this wonderful person sometimes it hurt to breathe. 

First, Erik had problems with showing how much he cared, never being good with his words. But he tried to compensate with showing it every way he could. 

Charles shook lightly in his arms, cuddling closer to the warmth of Erik's body. The little hairs on Charles's arm stood up and Erik could see the goosebumps forming. Erik looked around for a blanket and successfully located it on the couch, sadly out of reach. 

"Verdammt" he murmured under his breath, cursing the blanket for not having any metal in it. 

"Erik, sssh you are thinking too loud," Charles grumbled into his chest. "What's the matter, darling?"

"I wanted to levitate a blanket over us, but sadly it doesn't even have a button on it. Stupid, uncooperative garment."

Charles chuckled and pressed a kiss onto his husband's chest before getting up on his knees to pull the blanket off the couch. 

"I didn't want to wake you up," Erik grunted but let Charles put the comforter over them. "You looked so calm."

Charles just shook his head and settled back against Erik's chest closing his eyes again. 

_"My loveable idiot. I love how you try to use your powers for everything, but sometimes the traditional way is faster."_

Erik just looked at him and tried really hard not to pout. And just to demonstrate how much he could do, he turned the stovetop on to reheat the mulled wine they left in the kitchen. When he deemed it ready, Erik just flew the pot to them and poured two cups. 

"Yes, you are a very powerful mutant, darling. Your prowess is a wonder. Are you happy now?" Charles asked without opening his eyes. 

Erik just flew the pot back to the kitchen and turned the stovetop off. 

"Yes. And next time I will use the iron poker to get me that bloody blanket."

"Whatever you say, darling. Whatever you say."


	10. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik helps Charles with sleeping, and dreaming.

Charles always had trouble sleeping. When he was awake and conscious, he could keep the mental barriers up to keep everyone out of his head. But when he fell asleep, those walls came crashing down, and the voices and images came flooding in.

Since he was young, Charles never had his own dreams. He picked up on dreams radiating from the people around him. Memories that were not his, loved ones he never knew. 

It was alienating like he had no way to relive and process his own feelings. 

But on the first night, he had spent with Erik Charles could finally see someone familiar when he shut his eyes. 

He saw them together, just like they usually were - during a chess game, or just taking a walk around campus. He could never tell if it was his or Erik's dream, but it didn't really matter anymore. 

Sometimes he still picked up on other people when they had company over, or friends staying at the guest bedrooms. But Erik was like an anchor for his mind, keeping him there. Erik's mind was an amazing thing on its own, neatly structured and always closely guarded. But when Erik let him in, it was like coming home after a long day. It was flickering candlelight in a dark room, warm and glowing. Charles could stay there and be happy all his life. 

Their last night in the cottage, Erik made them a wonderful dinner and they even got to try out the hot tub behind the house. 

The contrast of the chilly autumn air and the hot water against their skin was amazing. After lazing around in the water for a long while, the finally decided to turn in for the night.

So Erik picked Charles up and carried him to his room bridal style where they made sure to burn off all the calories from their full dinner.

That night, they dreamt about their wedding day. The colors were so vibrant, and Charles could feel the love coming off both of them. Friends and family smiled at them, Erik's mother Edie in the front row, next to Charles' sister Raven. It was such a beautiful memory they both cherished. Raven's little boy, Kurt was their ring bearer, holding the simple silver bands in his chubby blue hands with all the sincerity a 5-year-old can muster.

When Charles woke up the next morning, he felt completely rested, relaxed and energized to meet a new week of challenges. 

There was no need to have his _own dreams _anymore. Sometimes he felt he was living them every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sooo corny but I have no excuse :)


	11. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I grew up in a bi-cultural family and always enjoyed having both Chanuka and Christmas. Living the best of both worlds :)

Wanda loved December. She loved it because everything was full of lights. There were fairy lights everywhere, and they had both a Chanukia and a Christmas tree. 

"We are luckier than most kids," she said to her twin brother with all the sincerity of a six-year-old. "They only have one or the other. But we can have both."

"Of course we have both, silly," Pietro looked up from the activity book he was coloring in. "Papa has Chanuka and Daddy has Christmas. Why would we only have one of them?"

"I am not silly, you are silly!" Wanda snapped back, her red hair flying around her head, hands on her waist. "And I know why we have both, I just said we were lucky."

Hearing - or more probably feeling her daughter from the other room, Charles came in to check on the kids.

"Hey there, what's the matter now?" He asked the fussy red-head.

"Pietro called me silly!" Wanda pointed accusingly to her twin.

"Did not!"

"Totally did! Don't deny it!"

Charles put his hand on the little girl's shoulder to calm her down.

"Why don't you tell me the whole story?"

Pietro stood up from the ground and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"She was speaking all kind of nonsense. About how other people only had one holiday in December and not two. Why would we have to choose between Chanuka and Christmas?"

"I only said we were lucky to have both!" Wanda screamed at her brother, eyes filling up with tears. "I never said anything about having to choose."

Charles wrapped his arms around his little girl and kissed the top of her head. Pietro surrowed his brows and wrinkled his nose, pouting indignantly. He looked so like Erik, Charles could feel his heart melt. 

"It's not my fault she cries all the time," the blonde said under his breath.

"You know what?" Charles asked wiping the tears from Wanda's cheeks. "When Papa comes home tonight, we will talk about the holidays together. All right?"

"I guess" Pietro grumbled, while Wanda nodded enthusiastically.

Come evening, they were sitting in the living room together, Erik telling stories about how he lit the candles with his mom every night when he was a little boy. Charles, in turn, amused them with stories about Raven and all the mischief they got themselves into over the Christmas festivities at the Xavier mansion. 

"It's not the name of the holiday that matters, you see," Charles said, at last, looking at the kids. "It's the tradition that counts. What each and every family, or individual chooses to celebrate."

"We still have Thanksgiving every November, even though your Daddy is English and I'm German," Erik added with a grin. 

"And what are we, then?" Wanda asked with wide eyes. 

"Well, what do you want to be? You can be whatever you want to be."

"I don't know. I like that we have everything. It's like picking the best cookies from a big jar."

Charles smiled at his daughter and ruffled her ginger hair lovingly before turning to Pietro.

"And what about you?"

The usually restless blond boy just shook his head.

"I don't know either. It was always like this. I like it the way it is. It's fun."

Soon the kids were put to bed, safely tucked in and fast asleep, and Charles and Erik were sitting in the living room. 

"They are growing up so fast," Charles contemplated, his head on Erik's shoulder as they cuddled on the couch. "Pietro resembles you more and more with each passing year. It's lovely to see him in you."

"And Wanda seems to have your extraordinary intellect. I can't believe they are already going to school. It seems like yesterday that we brought them home from the hospital."

Charles looked up to gaze at his husband. "They are pretty awesome kids."

"Of course they are. Look at their parents."

Charles kissed him with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around Erik lovingly. 


	12. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik spoils his beloved on their first anniversary.

Erik was never a very emotional guy. In his whole life, there were only two people who he truly cared about. His mother, Edie of course, the fierce and wonderful woman Erik adored with all his heart.

And the other one was Charles Francis Xavier, the dorky genius, who was a postgraduate student at the same university as Erik, working on his Ph.D. 

Erik has never been this smitten about anyone, but Charles slid into his heart slowly, but surely. When Erik realized, they were already dating for a year and Erik was - for the first time in his life - head over heels in love with him.

One year ago today, they stumbled into Erik's dorm room after dinner and many-many drinks in Charles' favorite bar off-campus.

From there on, they were inseparable. Charles still spent a lot of time in the university lab, working on his research into genetics. Erik had his football team and sort-of friends, but most of the time when Charles was working late, he just spent it alone in his room. Erik wasn't a loner, he was just never a people person, preferring the solitude of the gym, or a late-night run over going out drinking.

But tonight was their one year anniversary, and Erik had plans. He called on Raven for help, who - as a good sister - told everything Erik had to know. 

They had reservations in Charles' favorite Italian restaurant and Erik put his hard-earned money to good use and booked them a room in a fancy Hotel. Erik knew that Charles came from old money, so he must be used to these kinds of luxuries.

Erik was working part-time at a mechanic, using his abilities to fix cars like no one else. He liked to be close to metal, to feel it under his skin. Even though he made quite good money for a university student, Erik sometimes still felt like the broke German boy with a weird accent who could never fit in. 

He shouldn't have worried, of course. Dinner was a hit, Charles beautifully flustered when Erik had told him where they were headed.

"Who spilled? Was it Raven?"

"A gentleman keeps his secrets," Erik answered mysteriously. "And don't eat too much. I have plans for us later."

Charles gave him a knowing smirk, before touching his finger to his forehead to brush against Erik's mind with his own.

_"No peeking, Charles. Be a good boy and let yourself be pampered."_

In return, Charles sent over a couple of images of what he would like to do to Erik later when they were back in their room.

Erik just winked at him, guarding his thoughts about the hotel to keep it away from Charles. 

Erik must have been successful in that because when they did not take the usual route back to campus, Charles' eyebrow shot up questioningly.

"Where are we going?"

"Told you, it's a surprise. You will find out soon."

"Eriiiik, tell meee!" The telepath wined, but Erik only grinned at him. 

"No can do."

As they arrived at the hotel, and Erik parked the car, he delighted in the sight of Charles' eyes getting round and an excited little sound escaping his lips.

"You did not... how could you know... oh my god Erik..." Charles stammered as Erik took his hand in his own and walked in. 

The ride up the elevator was long and frustrating, too many people around them, but when Erik finally opened the door to their room he knew it was worth it.

"Happy anniversary, Liebling," Erik pulled Charles close and kissed him passionately, pouring every ounce of love he felt into that kiss. Charles reciprocated it, accompanied by a rush of emotions radiating from his mind. Happiness, gratitude, love and a big amount of lust. 

_"Come on, we have a gorgeous king-sized bed waiting for us"   
"Lead the way."_

They ended up making love on the kitchenette counter, on the bed, and in the bathtub, before they decided to call it a night. Sated, content and exhausted, Erik wrapped his arms around Charles, pulling him to his chest. 

"Ich Liebe Dich, Liebling," Erik whispered into the dark, before kissing the back of his boyfriend's neck.

"I love you too, darling. Thank you for this."

Holding onto each other tightly, they soon fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know so much cheeeeese :)


	13. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are graduating high-school and their parents are having a hard time accepting their children not being children anymore.

The auditorium was full of people. Proud parents, family members, little siblings running around everywhere. 

It was a beautiful, warm day in mid-May, and Charles felt happy and proud. Their babies were graduating high-school. Their little children were on the road to adulthood. 

He looked at Erik sitting next to him and took his hand in his own.

"Can you believe it?" Charles asked quietly as he rested his head on his husband's shoulder. 

"I'm trying to wrap my mind around it, but it's quite a stretch," Erik answered softly, thumb caressing the back of Charles' hand.

"They are such extraordinary young people. Getting into Columbia with ease. I'm so proud of them."

"Of course they got into their chosen university. They have your intellect and my determination. They got the best of both of us."

As the ceremony started, Charles clutched at Erik's hand excitedly. Wanda and Pietro sat in the middle of their class, and Charles could feel them beaming with happiness. The whole place was buzzing with the heady feeling of pride, joy, and relief and it all amplified Charles' own emotions. 

"It will be hard not to see them as little kids anymore," Charles whispered into his husband's ear as they listened to the Valedictorian.

"Nonsense. They will always remain our children. No matter their age. Having adult kids makes me feel old."

Charles laughed softly and ran his free hand through Erik's greying hair. 

"We are not exactly young anymore, you know."

"Sssh, they started to call the names."

They fell silent as the first students crossed the stage to get their diploma. Since they were called in alphabetical order, Pietro and Wanda were somewhere in the middle, going with Lehnsherr-Xavier instead of the other way around.

As Pietro took the stage and shook the principal's hand, giving the crowd his famous cheeky smile, Charles and Erik were screaming and cheering louder than anyone else in the room. Wanda followed her twin with a confident stroll, accepted her diploma and waved it in the air victoriously.

After the official part of the ceremony, they all went outside to the schoolyard to take pictures. There were kids in the blue-yellow gowns of Manhattan Academy everywhere, laughing with their families and friends.

Pietro quickly found his partner in the crowd, the Norwegian exchange student who chose to stay in the States after their own graduation last year. 

Loki pulled Pietro in a tight hug and Charles quickly looked away as they shared a quite enthusiastic kiss. Yeah. Definetly not little kids anymore.

"_I still want to strangle that cheeky bastard. What's with all this PDA??"_ Erik asked in his head, sounding grumpy.

"_Come on, darling. They are teenagers. I've never seen Pete this happy, and Loki looks very handsome in that suit."_

Erik just rolled his eyes and continued to scowl at them. Pietro was still his little boy.

"Papa, don't be such a grumpy old man," Wanda teased him, kissing his father's cheek. "You will get wrinkles. Even more."

That distracted Erii from his son's endavours.

"Hey! You are not too old for me to ground you, young lady."

Wanda just grinned at him and took off to find some friends. Charles stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist.

"Let it go, baby. Like it or not, they grew up. In a blink of an eye, the twins will have their own kids. Imagine that, grandpa."

Erik gave him a scandalized look and Charles leaned in to kiss him. PDA be damned.


	14. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Paris proposal. With an AU twist to it. Erik loves his plans and will not be derailed from them.

It was already a wonderful vacation. They were staying at a 5-star hotel in the inner city, with a view of the Eiffel-tower. 

On their first days, they were acting like proper tourists, walking on the Champs-Élysées, visiting the Luxembourg Gardens, the Notre Dame and the Garden of Tuileries.

And even though he truly enjoyed every sight, Erik was impatient an nervous. He had a plan. A plan he tried very hard to keep from his telepathic boyfriend. 

It was nigh impossible to keep anything from Charles, not only because of his powers but because of the way he seemed to know Erik. And always knew exactly if the other was hiding something. 

But if Charles had his suspicions, he blessedly kept them for himself. At least for the time being.

Erik loved planning, going down to every little detail. And now, when he was about to pull off the grandest scheme of his life, he found that he was agitated. 

Charles meant everything to him, and there could be never be anything perfect enough for his beloved. Cliché as it might be, but he wanted to propose _the right way. _

The Eiffel Tower was an architectural wonder and was a near thousand feet tall structure made completely from wrought-iron. 

The huge metal building sang to Erik like nothing before, and he planned to take Charles up to the look-out one night and pop the question with the lights of Paris below them. 

He hid the blue velvet box into the pocket of his jacket, going over his speech in his mind - careful not to project it accidentally, making sure his thoughts were guarded. 

"Is something wrong, darling?" Charles asked as they left the restaurant after a delicious dinner. 

Erik gave him a smile, trying to keep his hands from shaking with nerves.

"Absolutely nothing, Schatz. I just had so much to eat, I feel like I'm gonna burst. What do you say we have a stroll before heading back to the Hotel?"

"Sure. The weather is nice and I could use some air as well."

Walking hand-in-hand down the Rue de l' Université, Erik could feel his heart beating rapidly. He was sure Charles could feel it too, but the telepath did not push the matter any further for which Erik was immensely grateful. 

Erik could feel the little silver band nested on its velvet cushion, hidden in his pocket. He made it from some old jewelry he found at the flea market, twisting the alloy until it formed two intertwined bands. 

They walked in comfortable silence, watching the neverending swarm of people around them. It was getting late, but the rodes were filled with tourists, even more so as they neared the Tower. 

"Come, let's go up. I'm sure the view is amazing from up there," Erik suggested with a barely concealed grin. 

Arriving to the elevator, Erik felt his heart drop to his stomach. _Closed for maintenance _the sign said and Erik wanted to tear it apart with his powers. 

"Oh, that's a bummer. But maybe we can come back tomorrow?" Charles said with a shrug, but his face fell when he saw the look on Erik's face. "Darling, it's all right. It's not the end of the world. Come one, let's walk around."

"No!" Erik snapped. "We are going up."

"Darling, we can not. It's closed..." Charles tried to pull Erik away, but when Erik made his mind up, no force on Earth could stop him.

"Oh yes, we are. Hold on tight."

And with that, he picked Charles up bridal style before promptly levitating themselves up into the air. 

"ERIK! What on Earth are you doing? This is madness, people will see, we will get arrested!"

"Then make sure they don't see us."

With a disapproving grunt, Charles quickly reached out with his mind, making sure everyone looked away from their rising forms.

When they arrived at the look-out, Erik put him down gingerly with a self-satisfied grin. 

"This was fun," he said before leaning in to kiss the slightly indignant look off Charles's features. Erik was successful in that, after a couple of minutes.

"Okay, you were right this is view is pretty amazing up here," Charles said finally, turning away from Erik to watch the city. And when he looked back over his shoulder, Erik was on one knee behind him.

"Charles Francis Xavier. I... was making speeches in my mind all day to tell you how much I love you. But I'm not good with my words. So... just. You found me when I was only living for my work. You gave me purpose, you gave me life. You gave me love and hope and everything I never knew I needed. I want to spend every day with you, waking up next to you and going to sleep beside you. Ich Liebe Dich, Süßer. Will you marry me?"

There were tears in Charles' eyes as he stood there, silhouette lit by the lights of Paris behind him. 

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes and thousand times yes. I know you were up to something. You were being on edge all day."

Erik lifted the little silver band with his powers and slid it over Charles' finger, molding the metal to a perfect fit. Too impatient to let Erik stand up, Charles pulled him from the ground by lapels of his coat and kissed him fiercely. 

Erik loved planning. And couldn't wait to map out the rest of his life with this wonderful man on his side.


	15. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are 5 years old, and Erik is not ready for them to grow up. Or is he?

The thing with having twins was you only had to organize one birthday party. But at the same time, it had to be twice big of an event.

The celebration in question was the 5th birthday of Wanda and Pietro Lehnsherr-Xavier, and one of their Dads - namely Charles, was keen to make the day a memorable one.

"So I was thinking about a big party in the garden. I could hire one of those clowns who makes balloon animals, what do you think?" Charles asked his husband one night after they put the kids to bed. 

Erik put down the tablet he was working on and looked at Charles with an amused expression.

"Liebling, I really don't want to ruin your excitement, but you know we have quite a few mutants on speed-dial, right?"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with a frown.

"I mean we don't need a clown or a magician. We can ask Raven or Hank, or Angel. I'm sure Jean or even John would be happy to come over. Why would we have cheap parlor-tricks, when we can have the real deal?"

"I just want them to have a normal childhood. Like other kids do."

Erik's face fell at that, brows furrowing to a scowl.

"What do you mean normal? Our kids are mutants, just like us. They are beautifully extraordinary. Why on Earth would you want them to be like the others?"

Charles immediately regretted his choice of words. Erik was very sensitive about this matter, and the last thing Charles wanted was to get into an argument. 

"I didn't mean it like that, darling. I love our babies with all my heart, you know that. No clown then. Do you think Bobby would take on the ice-cream duty?"

"I'm sure he will. If John is coming, there is no way he would miss the party." Erik said calming down instantly. 

Charles gave him a fond smile and turned back to his notes.

"So I will ask Jean, Raven, and Hank. Could you please talk to the other ones?"

"Of course, Schatz. It's gonna be a wonderful day. I will make the cake, and we can have a grill party."

"You are a wonder," Charles leaned over to plant a kiss on his husband's lips. Which turned two, then three, and soon they were rushing to the master bedroom, pulling on the other's clothes.

The party was a total success. Pietro and Wanda were having a blast, cheering and clapping at the various 'tricks'. 

"I told you so," Erik stated smugly, as they watched the fire-shows John was making, with the help of Jean.

"Yeah, you were right. They seem happy," Charles looked over at their kids. 

"Of course they are. Look at their daddies. And they have a big, supporting family."

"I know, and I'm grateful for that. John is improving every day," Charles pointed out, observing the firey mutant boy. 

"I'm sure Bobby helps him keep his cool, " Erik answered with his signature shark-like grin. 

"Are they common knowledge yet?"

"Just for anyone with eyes."

Charles gave a little laugh, wrapping his arms around his husband.

"They grow up so fast. You blink two, and soon our two will be teenagers."

Erik groaned at the prospect. "Oh no, I think I'm not ready for that."

"Good thing it's another ten years then."

Exactly ten years later, they were sitting in the same garden, with slightly bigger children. There were no 'magic tricks' now, only cake, and a lot of grilled meat - the courtesy of one John Drake-Allerdyce. 

The now fifteen-year-old Wanda was playing with John's and Bobby's toddler, the chubby two-year-old girl perched on her lap. 

Charles and Erik were sitting next to each other, watching the scene in content silence. 

"Okay, it's not so bad," Erik admitted at last.

"What, love?"

"Our babies growing up."

"Oh come here, old man!"

And with that, Charles pulled his husband into his lap, kissing him fiercely, accompanied by a couple of cat-calls from their friends and groans from their children. Yeah, The birthday was absolutely a hit. 


	16. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Proposal, it's finally their wedding day.

After Charles and Erik came back from Paris, with the matching silver bands on their fingers, there was nothing left but plan the actual wedding.

They agreed to have a civil ceremony in the Xavier mansion in Westchester. Since it had enough bedrooms for all of their guests, a dining hall for the banquet and 100 acres of grounds around the building - it seemed like a sensible idea.

Charles asked Raven to be his best man, and his sister took it on her to make the day absolutely perfect. Even though Charles insisted that it wouldn't matter anyway, because at the end of the day the only thing that counted was getting married to the man he loved.

On the morning of the big day, Charles found his sister pacing in the dining hall, looking at the dark clouds gathering outside.

"Bloody rain! We aren't even in England what the hell is with this weather?"

Charles pulled his sister in a tight hug, trying to send her all the calm he could muster.

"Raven, darling please relax. It's my wedding but you are being the bridezilla here. I know you worked hard to make everything excellent, but it already is. Look, why don't we have the ceremony in the theatre room? It can easily hold everyone and it's waterproof."

"Or, you know... we can always ask Storm for a favor," Erik chipped in, casually putting his arms around his fiancé's waist.

Raven's transformation was - for once totally non-mutant. Her worrying features turned furious, and she looked like she could kill his brother's husband-to-be.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE???? I TOLD YOU NOT TO... YOU SHOULDN'T BE... " She couldn't even find the words. 

Charles shot a warning glance at Erik and hugged his fuming sister again. 

"Erik will go back to his room, and we will move the ceremony to the auditorium. Everything is gonna be wonderful, darling. Thank you for all your hard work."

Charles was right of course. The pouring rain could not ruin the wonderful feeling of standing next to the love of his life, saying their vows, with a promise of their joint future in front of them.

As they said their 'I do'-s and shared their first kiss as husbands, Charles was beaming with happiness - his own and Erik's combined making him dizzy with affection. After finally parting for breath and Erik stepped on the glass ceremonially, the wedding party stood up to cheer them. 

Following the banquet and the compulsory embarrassing speeches, it was time for Charles' little surprise.

With a nod to Raven, he stood up and grabbed the microphone that appeared near his hand. 

"Hey everyone. So I wanted to grab the opportunity to say something to my wonderful husband. So, Mr. Lehnsherr-Xavier, this one is for you."

The starting notes to a well-known song started to play from the stereo system as Charles began to sing.

_Do you hear me,_  
_ I'm talking to you_  
_ Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
_ Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

\- Seriously though, I hear you every night babe and I love it -

  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_ I keep you with me in my heart_  
_ You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_ Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_ Lucky to be coming home again_

When Charles finished the song, he didn't even have time to put the mic down, Erik practically pounced on him, snogging the hell out of Charles. 

"Keep it for the wedding night, boys!" Raven said with a grin, but there were tears in her yellow eyes. 

Finally breaking apart, Erik looked into those cerulean irises, so full of love and hope. 

"Thank you, Liebling. I'm the luckiest man on Earth."

"That makes two of us," Charles whispered and knew it in his heart that he made the right choice. This was the man with whom he wanted to spend his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not content with this chapter, maybe someday I will clean it up a bit. I hope it wasn't so bad, though...


	17. Sharing food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are in the mood for something sweet :)

It was their date night, which meant a nice dinner, and maybe a movie, before going home to one of their apartments.

They were together for two months now and things were going wonderfully. 

Erik found the younger man to be as adorable as he was brilliant, a genius with a dorky side to him.

After a pleasant meal in one of Erik's favorite restaurants, they opted for a walk. It was a beautiful night in late June, the weather warm but not too hot.

"What do you say about something sweet?" Charles asked as they strolled past a waffle house.

"I plan to taste something rather sweet later," Erik answered with his usual shark-like grin. And projected a couple of images to go with it, all featuring them in various intimate situations.

"I meant a waffle or something, get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Sure, mein Lebkuchen. Lead the way."

They ended up sharing a big plate of ice cream sundae which was so big, it could have filled 4 grown men. 

"Are they serious about these portions?" Erik asked on something of a sugar high already. "This could easily send someone into a sugar-induced coma."

"Good thing there is two of us then, rising to the challenge, beating this monstrosity," Charles giggled, with whipped cream on his nose. 

"You have something on your..." Erik reached over to wipe it off, but Charles caught his finger before it could withdraw. 

"Hmmm, that's mine. No cheating" he whispered, wrapping his lips around the digit and licking off the remnants of cream. 

Erik felt his trousers getting a bit uncomfortable as Charles never broke the eye-contact, lapping at his finger even when it was perfectly clean. 

Pictures appeared in his mind about what Charles would want to do to him back at his apartment, graphic and detailed images. 

"I think we should go" was all Erik could grunt before pulling Charles up from his seat and kissing him passionately. 

They left the place in a hurry, half of the ice-cream left forgotten on the table.


	18. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is singing a little song to their kids

Charles never would have thought his life would be like this.

A house in the suburbs, a permanent teaching position in a prestigious university, a husband and two kids. A family he never had growing up. 

When they got married to Erik - nearly ten years ago - he still wasn't thinking about having kids of their own. 

Then Erik's old girlfriend turned up out of the blue and offered to be their surrogate if they ever decide on starting a family. They discussed it and decided to go through with it.

To their surprise, they ended up having twins. When he first held his new-born son and daughter in his hand, Charles immediately knew - his life will never be the same. 

But he soon found out he never would have wanted it any other way.

Erik was amazing with the kids. His otherwise gruff demeanor completely changed when he was around the twins. Charles fell more and more in love with the man every passing day.

It was after Wanda and Pietro's seventh birthday, and Charles was washing up in the kitchen after the party. Erik was in the living room with the kids and Charles heard singing coming down the corridor. Finishing the clean-up he quietly walked over and stopped in the doorway, his heart beaming from the sight in front of him.

Erik was sitting on the couch, with Wanda perched on his lap, and Pietro on his side. Erik was singing something softly in German and even if Charles hadn't been a telepath he would have felt the love radiating from his husband.

_"Oh_   
_Öffne mir, lass mich hinein_   
_Dein Liebster steht im Mondenschein_   
_Diese Nacht ist so kalt_   
_So öffne mir_   
_Denn morgen wird's zu spät sein"_

Erik looked up to find Charles standing there and smiled at him, fingers softly playing with Wanda's flaming red hair. Charles blew him a kiss, accompanied by a rush of emotions he was feeling, telling his husband how much he loved him and their little family.

"Ich Liebe dich auch, Liebling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned is 'Diese kalte Nacht' which is a cute little folk song 😊


	19. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late with this one but have some adorable baby Kurt and a wondering Charles

Charles loved looking after Raven's little blue baby. The little mutant had a similar shade of blue skin like his mother with big yellow eyes, pointy ears and a tail to match. 

Even though he was not even two years old, the child was already a cheeky little menace. Running around in the Charles and Erik's apartment on his chubby baby legs, make everything crash to the ground around him and probably scaring their cat for life. 

Challenging it was, Charles loved watching his nephew, the second generation of mutants. The boy had an interesting combination of his parent's mutations, and it made Charles wonder. It was a fascinating new area of genetic research. One mutant gene was already groundbreaking but with two different genomes, it was a whole new world.

Little Kurt had his features mixed up from both of his parents - his mother's blue skin with his father's ears and tail. Kurt was too small and his powers did not appear yet, and Charles was excited to find out if his little nephew would be a shapeshifter or a teleporter. Or even both, and maybe neither. 

And this took Charles onto another idea. If they could somehow have their own child, with Erik what powers would the little one have? Would they be telepathic and metalokinnetic?

Charles wanted kids one day, but they did not talk about that yet. They had a busy life, Erik had his engineering company, and Charles his position at the university. 

Maybe not now, but someday, when they are both ready. Charles was sure Erik would be a wonderful father. 

He couldn't wait to start a family with his husband. But till then, they could practice on Kurt. 

Charles decided to ask his sister for more time spent with the boy. It would do everyone some good. And Kurt was the most adorable little menace to walk - or crawl the Earth.


	20. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day late, but have some cheese :) Charles is a dork and Erik is so smitten with him

Living together was a different kind of intimacy. They've been dating for 5 months when Charles brought the idea up. 

First, he was afraid Erik will turn it down, the man had a very hard time opening up and needed his personal space a lot of times. 

But for Charles' relief and surprise, Erik agreed to get a place together since both of their apartments were too small for the two of them.

They found the perfect place a month a lot of hunting later, but when they finally moved in, they both knew it was worth the wait.

On their first weekend as an official domesticated couple, Erik was working in the kitchen to make them both some lunch. Charles joined him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his shoulder - the highest he could reach. 

"What's cooking?" He asked continuing to pepper kisses on Erik's back. 

"Chicken parmesan. I know you love Italian food, and I was in the mood for something like that, so that's what I settled on. You could help you know, instead of distracting me."

Charles grinned into Erik's back and peeked out from behind him.

"This is such a nice apartment I don't want to risk burning it down. You know I can't cook to save my life."

"Posh little English boy," Erik grumbled under his breath. "Can I at least task you with grating the cheese? There is no fire hazard in that, just look out for your fingers."

"Yes, captain!" Charles said with a mock salute and let go of Erik's waist to look around the kitchen. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"There is a cheese grater in the cupboard and a piece of parmesan in the fridge. Just try not to cut yourself."

Charles pulled out the mentioned items and got to work. There was silence for a couple of minutes until Erik turned back to see how his boyfriend was doing. Charles was concentrating hard on the task, biting on his lower lip like when he was working on a paper. There was a nice heap of grated cheese on the plate in front of him. 

"That's gonna be enough, Liebling. You did well. All fingers intact?"

Charles gave him a beaming smile.

"Absolutely."

"Good boy." Erik pressed a quick kiss on Charles's temple before turning back to the stove. "Now please, put the kettle on. We will make pasta to go with the chicken."

"Oh, I can do that! I made pasta before."

Erik chuckled before nodding. "You are on pasta duty then."

The meal turned out to be amazing. Every one of Erik's creations was mouthwateringly good, but Charles felt proud to contribute this time.

"The pasta is wonderful, Liebling," Erik gave him a fond smile as he leaned in for a kiss. 

"Of course it is! I am the master of pasta, haven't you heard? Call me the pasta master from now on!"

Erik shook his head lovingly. "_Kleines d__ummerchen,_ that's what you are. Eat your lunch, Mr. Pasta Master."

After the plates were cleaned and the leftovers stored, Charles gave Erik a sultry grin, leaning onto the kitchen counter.

"So what do you say about some dessert?" 

Erik slid his hands down Charles back to rest on his round ass. 

"I have something in mind we would both enjoy."

They did not emerge from their bedroom for hours that afternoon. 


	21. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I raised the rating to M, thanks to these dirty boys who just couldn't keep it together :) Nothing explicit, but Charles is one naughty boy on the dancefloor.

"Dance!" 

Charles has been trying to get Erik to dance with him since the music started. But just like the previous hundred times, Erik's answer was always the same. 

"I don't dance. But you go on, and enjoy yourself, Liebling."

Charles pouted, trying his best, kicked puppy expression.

"But I want to dance with you!"

It was yet another frat party Charles persuaded Erik to attend. The thing about Charles being much sociable than Erik came with a lot of compromising. They missed out on the last two of the get-togethers because Erik wanted to stay in and watch a movie. 

It goes without saying that neither of them remembered anything about the film, and Charles wasn't so disappointed about the missed party when he was being thoroughly pounded into the mattress.

But this time, it was the birthday of Charles' good friend and lab-partner, Hank, so there was no getting out of it. Nevertheless, Erik was still not dancing. He just didn't feel like it. Charles, of course, had none of it. He promptly fell into Erik's lap - already slashed by the copious amounts of alcohol he consumed over the night - and whispered into his ear. 

"You don't even have to do anything. We could just... move together to the music. I could make it worth your while."

Erik groaned but shook his head. "I'm not gonna dry hump you in the middle of a frat-house. I should have known about your exhibitionist kink," he bit Charles' neck just a little before continuing. "But you go on, and I will watch from here."

Charles let out a mewl before standing up on wobbly legs. There was a rush of blood leaving his head from Erik's raspy voice alone.

Two can play this game. He thought as he stumbled back to the makeshift dancefloor.

With the arousing thought of Erik watching him, Charles started to move his hips slowly to the beat of the song blasting from the speakers. He imagined Erik being there with him, his hands all over him. That delicious, hard body rocking with him. 

If Erik wanted a show, then he will get one. Opening his eyes, Charles quickly found Erik, sitting in his armchair with a bottle of beer in his hand. Charles reached out with his mind, caressing the familiar psyche, seeking entrance. 

Erik let him in, and for a moment, Charles just enjoyed getting lost in the wonderful, organized mind of Erik. Just before projecting a handful of images of what Charles would do to him if Erik joined him there. 

An image of Charles being pushed into the wall and kissed roughly came from Erik and Charles groaned low in his throat. When the metal in his watch started to warm up he knew Erik was getting impatient. 

_"Leave my watch alone."_

_"You know the buttons on your trousers are metal, right?"_

Charles tried to look menacing, but it only got Erik to grin. The smug bastard. 

_"Don't you dare!"_

_"What? This?"_

It wasn't that big a surprise when Charles felt his belt buckle and his fly getting undone.

_"ERIK!"_

There was no answer, just a wave of arousal radiating from Erik's mind. Charles made quick work on his pants and sauntered into the kitchen to find something to drink. He found the birthday boy there with a pretty red-head. 

Charles gave them a drunk smile and quickly acquired a bottle of beer. He much preferred whiskey, but sadly they didn't have his favorite, so he had to make do. And he had plans with the bottle anyway. 

Back in the middle of the crowd, it didn't take much to find Erik again. With a smirk, he lifted the beer to his lips and took a sip. 

_"Missed me?"_ he asked, lips still wrapped around the neck of the bottle before putting the metal cap back on and licking it sensually.

_"Fuck"_

_"Oh, not yet, darling."_

_"Okay, you are so done."_

Charles felt himself being dragged off the dancefloor by his belt. "You know you can ask me nicely to come over, right?"

_"Shut up"_

Charles was back at him in a moment and Erik just grabbed his hand and pulled him into his lap to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. 

"Licking a metal cap?? Really?? That was just mean."

"Didn't you enjoy it?"

Erik projected a wave of passion and claimed his lips again.

"I think we should go" 

"Yes, please."

Hours later when they lay naked and sweaty in Erik's dorm room, Charles was trying to coerce Erik to let go of him so they could clean up. 

"Come on, you big koala bear. Let's take a quick shower and then we can resume the naked cuddling."

"I don't cuddle," Erik grumbled into the pillow. 

"Sure thing, darling. Just like you don't dance."


	22. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a traditional holiday movie the Xavier siblings watch on every Christmas day. But this year, things are not the same.

When Charles and Raven were kids, they had all kinds of traditions.

Like sneaking out from the mansion every time they had important guests over, or watching the same movie over and over every Christmas day. Not much of those survived over the decades, but some of them did and those were Charles' favorites. 

He made sure they still hold onto them even after he moved in with his boyfriend - now fiancé, the always gruff Erik Lehnsherr. 

"Why are we watching this cheesy movie again?" Erik asked on the 25th of December, their first Christmas living together. 

"Because it's tradition," Raven answered with a grin, flinging popcorn at Erik's head. 

"But it's so corny and terrible. I'm already oppressed into celebrating Christmas, why can't we watch something less nauseating?"

Charles put his hand over Erik's mouth to stop his whining.

"Shut up, darling you are not oppressed. We all had Hanukkah. Now be a good little boy and just accept your fate. _I will make it up to you later,"_ Charles added telepathically, with a sly smile.

_"I expect you to."_

"I might not be a telepath like my darling brother, but I still recognize eye-fucking when I see one, so could you please stop? I'm still right here." Raven groaned and covered her eyes. "And I do not wish to get traumatized by you two horn-dogs."

"Let's just watch the movie," Charles ruled as he pressed play. 

A couple of minutes in, Erik pulled a blanket over them to hide his wandering hands. Eyes strictly on the screen Erik ran his fingers over Charles' side and thigh, a barely-there caress. 

"_ERIK, watch the movie!_" Charles projected into his mind sternly.

"_But this is so much more fun."_

Erik continued by latching his lips onto Charles' neck and peppering it with small kisses.

"Stop with the PDA or I will hit you with a pillow. You are ruining our tradition, Lehnsherr." Raven snapped at him and soon swung a pillow in their direction.

_"If you behave now, I will make it worth your while later. It's not even two hours. You can manage, darling."_

Erik pulled his hand out from under the blanket and wrapped his arms around Charles' shoulder instead, tugging him closer.

"Okay, but I request cuddles for the entirety of this monstrosity you call a movie."

Charles chuckled lightly and pressed a short kiss on Erik's lips.

"It's a deal."

By the end of the movie, Erik's eyes were wet with tears he would never admit he cried. As the end credits rolled, he tried to wipe them away inconspicuously, but he was out of luck. Both of the Xaviers were looking at him with matching grins.

"What? Charles keeps projecting his tears on me. He is a very powerful telepath, no wonder I couldn't fight it."

"Sure thing darling. Keep telling yourself that"

"Shut up"

"Make me!" Charles teased with a raised eyebrow as he bit onto his lower lip.

"Gladly."

In a second Erik pounced on Charles, pushing his fiancé into the couch and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Neither of them heard the protesting growls coming from Raven.

"Unbelievable," she muttered under her breath and left the living room to find solace in alcohol.


	23. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out so innocently, but somehow it turned a bit dirty.

The best thing in living in Westchester - apart from the obvious living together with Charles and waking up with the man every night, - was the lack of light pollution.

The stars were amazing so far from the city, like diamonds scattered over dark blue velvet. Erik liked to spend hours just lying on their shared balcony, looking up at them.

His favorites times were the ones when Charles joined him, naming all the constellations in the sky. Erik couldn't help but think about how the stars above them reminded him of the freckles on Charles' skin. 

When he voiced that opinion Charles only laughed and tilted his head up to kiss Erik lovingly. "You are such a corny man when no one is watching," he added lying back on Erik's chest, picking up his hand to entwine their fingers together. 

"I am no such thing. I just enjoy counting your freckles when you are naked and under me. It's nothing lovely in it, just lust."

"Sure thing, darling you tell yourself that."

Erik rolled them over so Charles was on his back and he was hovering over the younger man. 

"Call me some lovey-dovey name again, I dare you."

"This supposed to frighten me? I'm not scared of you." Charles grinned running his fingers through Erik's short brown hair.

"You should be. I'm a very dangerous man."

"Totally. Look at me, I'm trembling."

With a flick of Erik's finger, the metal railing of the balcony slithered over to them and wrapped themselves around Charles's wrist to pull his arms up and keep them above his head.

"And what about now?"

_"If you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask, darling. I'm not totally opposed to the idea, you know." _Charles projected into Erik's mind with a grin. 

"There are other ways I can make you see stars," Erik groaned into his skin before started to nibble on Charles' neck. 

"I see your point. Not only corny but horny aswell. Such a nice combination."

"Shhh."

There was no more talking from there on, but they were far from quiet. All around the mansion windows got closed as the other inhabitants rolled their eyes in mock-annoyance. 

"I never would have thought the Professor was such a screamer. He always seems so prudent and posh." Hank said matter-of-factly as he tried to ignore the sounds coming from the balcony above them.

"Because you did not grow up living with him," Raven keened with her hands on her ears. 

"Was he always this loud?"  
"Please don't make me talk about my brother's sex life. I know way too much as it is."

"Sorry. I have some records, maybe we can put them on?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

It was getting late, somewhere around midnight, and the metal railings were back in their place. Charles' neck and chest were decorated with plenty of fading love-bites. There was faint music coming from the house and brushing over the minds of the others, Charles could feel their mild awkwardness. 

"Raven will never let me live this down." He said feeling himself blush a deep scarlet.

"I enjoy how loud you can get. And they will probably be too embarrassed to say anything."

Erik did not seem fazed at all, grinning smugly as he ran his fingers up and down Charles' side. 

"You are incorrigible."

"Did I make you see stars?"

"Yes, you bloody idiot, but don't let it go to your head. Your ego is already tremendous as it is."

Erik smirk turned into his trademark shark-grin. "That's not my ego."


	24. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did those roses come from?

Charles came home to a huge bouquet of flowers on the living room table. That was odd since out of the members of the household Charles was the only one who ever bought these kinds of things.

Walking into Erik's study, he found his husband at his desk deep in work. 

"What's the occasion, darling?" He asked with a fond smile, pressing a soft kiss on top of his head. 

"For what?" Erik frowned at him, looking up from his laptop. 

"The beautiful roses in the living room. They look lovely and smell heavenly. You never bought flowers before."

There was a wave of awkwardness radiating from Erik as he slowly closed the lid of his computer down. 

"It... it wasn't me. But now I feel bad."

"Oh. But then...? What is a gigantic bouquet doing in the living room?"

Erik's eyes grew big as saucers and stood up from his desk. 

"I was in here for a while now, but the kids came home like an hour ago. It must have come from them."

Charles reached out with his mind to locate the twins, finding Wanda in her room and Pietro in front of the TV. 

"This is getting more and more mysterious," Charles said with a frown. "I go talk to Wanda, you ask Pietro. He is watching TV."

Stepping into his daughter's room after knocking, Charles found Wanda in front of her computer. 

"Hey, darling. Do you know anything about those flowers?"

Wanda turned to face him, an impish grin on her features.

"You should ask Pete. I told him not to leave it out, but he never listens to me. I need to see the kinds of red he turns when you talk to him, though."

"What on Earth....?" Charles muttered, his eyebrows furrowing deeply. 

With Wanda in tow, Charles went down to the living room where Erik had his usual shark-like grin on his face, while Pietro was a very deep red. 

"It happened after school today. It was sooooo romantic," Wanda teased her twin, obviously enjoying his uncomfortable state.

"Could you all fill me in? Did you get the roses, Pete?" Charles asked with a kind smile after giving his daughter a scolding look.

"Yeah. It's not a big deal, okay? They are from Loki. I wanted to put it away, but I kinda forgot? It's... it's our 6 month anniversary today."

"That's so sweet baby. Why don't you invite Loki over for dinner tonight?"

If it was humanly possible that question made the boy even redder. 

"Thanks, Dad, but I think I will pass. Can I... can I go?' Pietro asked, picking his flowers up awkwardly. 

"Sure, darling. We are here if you wanna talk about anything."

The boy left with a way too happy Wanda behind him and Charles felt his heart beaming with pride. 

"You know, for a telepath and a genius, you can say the dumbest things possible sometimes," Erik said in an amused tone. 

"What do you mean?"

"If you would be 16 years-old, would you want to spend your anniversary with your parents?"

Charles' smile faltered. "Oh. I did not think of that. Oh my. Am I getting old? I am an old and embarrassing father. When did I become one?"

Erik pulled his husband close to kiss him hard, making him forget everything about getting old. 


	25. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are playing chess on a train. Charles is pretty sure Erik is cheating.

Charles loved playing chess. Even more so, he loved playing chess with Erik. It was rare he found someone who was his equal and he whole-heartily enjoyed their games. With their traditional wooden set. 

There was one time when they couldn't find their usual board and Erik proposed they could play on a magnetic one. It was a mistake and Charles swore he would never play on those things ever again, since Erik could move the pieces too easily. 

Charles stuck to his decision until one December, when they were traveling to visit Erik's mother in Dusseldorf. They opted against the cramped cars or airplanes in favor of taking a train from London. It might be 13 hours long ride, but it was worth it.

"I brought something to pass the time with," Erik said with his usual toothy grin, pulling out a little magnetic chess-board. 

The travel set folded into a box containing all the pieces. 

"Oh no, Mister. No way. I said what I said and I stand by it. I only play with you the traditional way. You cheat too easily."

"But we don't have our wooden set here, and the rail is too bumpy anyway. The pieces won't fall off the board with this. I promise I will be good."

Charles sighed reluctantly. He could never say no to this man, and Erik knew it all too well.

"You have exactly one shot. If I see any mysteriously moving pawn, I'm out."

"I would never!" Erik gasped exasperatedly. "You hurt me with merely suggesting something like that."

Charles rolled his eyes. "Drama queen. I'm with the white."

"Of course. White for my knight of light."

"Sap. Would you please set the board so we can start?"

With a flick of his fingers, Erik floated the pieces to their places and they began the game.

They played silently for a while until the train shook a bit and Erik's bishop moved suspiciously.

"I saw that!" Charles snapped, looking at his boyfriend accusingly.

"It was the train, I swear. I'm a good boy."

Charles brushed over Erik's mind, but Erik guarded his thoughts closely. 

_"No peaking, Schatz. That's cheating, you know. And this is a clean game."_

_"I'm gonna beat you fair and square. Just you see."_

Charles wasn't winning. He already lost two pawns, a rook, and even a knight, while Erik only lost a pawn and a rook. 

"I'm still sure you are cheating. This is a magnetic board. It probably speaks to you somehow," Charles groaned as Erik's queen knocked down another of his pawns.

"I'm just better than you, Liebling. Accept it."

"Never."

It took exactly 5 more minutes for Charles to get a checkmate. Erik was grinning victoriously, as he declared it, leaning back smugly in his seat. Charles, of course, had none of it. 

"You are one big bloody cheater, that's what you are! I told you! I should have never let you convince me to play. It's magnetic and you are Magneto, how could I ever..."

In his ranting, Charles tried to flip the board, but it was quite ineffective. Since it was magnetized, all the pieces stayed in their places while the board fell under his seat. 

"Now look what you made me do!"

Erik just continued to look at Charles adoringly and levitated the game set back to himself. With a little shuffling of his powers, he moved the pieces on the board and floated it back to Charles.

The board now had a huge heart on it, made from both the white and dark pieces. Charles rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"You absolute bastard. I love you too."

There were no more chess games on their trip. They found other ways to pass the time in their private cabin. 


	26. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and heartfelt.

There were so many different kinds of hugs in Charles' life. Each and every one of them had its own meaning.

Hugging Raven was filled with familiar emotions. A childhood spent together. Laughs and cries, ups and downs of growing up in a huge but loveless home. Knowing each other better than anyone else. The love of a brother.

Hugging Hank was rare, but occurring once in a while. Celebrating a scientific breakthrough. Meeting after not seeing the other in a while. Shared interests, methodical and controlled affections. The love of a friend.

Hugging Wanda and Pietro. Comforting the children after a nightmare, or as part of a good-night kiss. Heart beaming with the pride of a parent watching his children slowly growing up. Chubby little hands clinging to him. The love of a father.

Hugging Erik. Cathartic and emotional. The whirlwind of romantic love, breathless and all-consuming. A fire in his soul, in his heart, in his mind. His world, his partner, his husband. The father of his children. The anchor in his life. The love of his life.

Charles was lucky to have so many people in his life he loved. And even though there were all different, one thing remained the same. He trusted all these people with his heart. 

Long arms appeared around his waist, and Erik's familiar psyche carressed his mind as a greeting. His husband placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and pulled him flush against his chest. 

"Penny for your thoughts, Schatz?"Charles tipped his head back and snuggled his face into Erik's neck. Instead of a verbal answer, he projected his chain of thought towards his husband.

Erik's hold tightened around his waist, tilting his head down for an awkward kiss.

Craning his neck, Charles chuckled and with a little shuffling turned around in Erik's grip so they were face to face.

Kissing was so much easier this way, lips crashing together with reckless abandon, fingers carding through hair and clinging onto clothes. A hug of passion and love. 


	27. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the boys get dirty. The M rating is up for this one. I have no excuses I knew I wanted to make this smutty the first time I saw the prompt :) I have a feeling y'all don't mind it that much :)

Running a school was pretty stressful. Charles didn't expect so many problems could arise a day. Even though he should have - dealing with extraordinary children with various mutations and powers. 

After one exceptionally difficult day when Alex almost destroyed the entire left-wing with a spontaneous combust of his powers and Bobby accidentally deep froze the entire kitchen while trying to make iced tea for himself - Charles felt like he could use a break.

First he dealt with salvaging the kitchen and talking John out of setting the whole thing on fire - "No, it wouldn't help things but I appreciate the offer" - then tried talking to a very shocked Alex who retreated to his room and did not let anyone come near him. 

"It's all right, no one came to any harm. Don't blame yourself," Charles said through the locked door.

"But they could have. I did not mean to snap like that it was just... I lost control. I'm dangerous."

Charles touched his fingers to his forehead to gently rub against the boy's mind, finding fear and regret.

"It happens to the best of us. But you are young and still learning. Once you get to hone your powers you will be able to do wonderful things with them. It takes time, but we are here to help, and you are not alone. Never alone. Take the day off, rest and calm your mind, and when you are ready to face the world again, we will be out here to meet you."

Projecting a wave of calm energies, Charles retreated to this own office.

His shoulders were tense and his back was aching as he leaned over some papers in need of grading. He was exhausted and stressed, but he knew the good this school was doing was worth it.

The Sun was setting, covering everything in a tint of color when he heard his door open.

"I thought to find you here, Liebling. The kids told me about today's incidents. Is everything all right?"

Charles looked up at Erik, a tired smile forming on his lips. His husband looked beautiful bathed in the golden rays of the setting Sun.

"Of course. No permanent damage. Bobby is shaken, but I'm sure he will come around. And we successfully thawed the kitchen, so everything is back to normal. At least for now."

Erik stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Charles's shoulders from behind.

"You seem tense. Can I help?"

Charles tilted his head up to look at Erik, wincing from the sudden jolt of pain in his neck. 

"What's wrong, Schatz? Are you hurt?" Erik asked with concern on his features.

"It's just stress. It makes my shoulders and neck stiff. Nothing serious though. I will manage."

Erik lay his hands gently on Charles' shoulder and started to knead the taut muscles. The moan that escaped Charles' lips was immediate. 

"Yes, please. Oh, this is heaven. I love you."

Erik chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Charles's head. 

"I love you too. Now let's get you out of this office and into our bedroom so I can do this properly."

It didn't take much to convince Charles, so in about ten minutes, he was already lying face down on their bed wearing nothing else but his boxer-shorts. Erik acquired a bottle of warming-up massage oil from somewhere and made sure to close and lock the door, before joining his husband on the bed. 

Straddling Charles' waist with a knee on each side, Erik slowly started to caress over the pale skin of Charles' back. 

"Have I told you today, how beautiful you are, Charles?" he asked, voice laden with emotion. 

"Hmmm, not enough times, love. I can always hear it some more."

"Du bist wunderschön," Erik murmured into Charles' skin, pressing a soft kiss on his shoulder.

Charles felt himself relax into the touch and the soft sheets under him. Erik got some oil on his hands and got to work, rubbing the rigid muscles with efficient force.

"God, this is wonderful. Just there, oh... fuck... yeah, don't ever stop." Charles kept babbling on as Erik worked the oil in, kneading a rather persistent kink. "Shit, of yeah that's the one, fuck there..."

Erik was only human, so it wasn't that much a surprise when he felt his trousers getting tighter fueled by the moans and whimpers coming from his husband under him. He tried to move a little so his crotch wouldn't be in contact with Charles, but the movement only made it worse.

"Where are you going?" Charles asked, voice muffled by a pillow under his face. 

"Nowhere. I was just making sure you are perfectly comfortable."

"Your sizeable erection poking into my lower back is the exact definition of comfort for me. So would just stay put and continue your amazing work up there?"

Erik snickered at that, leaning down to whisper in Charles' ear.

"You can only blame yourself and all these voices you make. It's impossible not to get turned on by them."

"I'm not complaining. Your hands are magic."

"I know. Secondary mutation," Erik sat back again, rubbing little circles along Charles' spine. It was amazing to feel the muscles relax under his touch, Charles becoming more and more relaxed with every passing minute.

As he continued down, he heard the unmistakable hitch in Charles' breath and felt a hot wave of searing arousal coming from his mind. Soon there were images appearing in front of his eyes, and they did not help with the throbbing hardness in his pants.

"You are one dirty man," Erik hissed under his breath as he slid further down on Charles' legs to reach the glorious globes of his rear. 

"Come on, don't say you don't want it. I know you do. I can feel it."

Erik growled and kept on rubbing the scented oil into Charles' lower back. But when Charles started to thrust his hips into the bed Erik's hands spread over his waist to push him down.

"I told you to relax. I can feel your muscles flexing."

"Come on, I'm this close, just a little help and I'm..." Charles whined desperately, but he couldn't move under the iron grip of his husband.

"You stay put and I will see what I can do."

Slumped back into the soft comfort of their bed, Charles felt his boxers being pulled down and Erik's slippery fingers reaching under him. It didn't take more than a couple of strokes for Charles to reach his climax, scream of ecstasy muffled by the pillow. 

Erik took quick work with cleaning his hand before his belt and fly opened with a flick of his powers. It was a quick and brutal affair and only took a few seconds to follow Charles, decorating his unblemished porcelain skin with flecks of white.

"Talk about stress relief," Charles mumbled softly, turning his head to the side and grinning at Erik.

"Is this what they call a happy finish?" Erik asked mischievously, caressing the now pliant body under him.

"Well it made me rather happy, so it might be."

"Good. I will start a bath for us because you definitely need one."

As Erik left for their in-suite bathroom, he could feel the calm and peace radiating off his husband. Yeah, this was a rather good idea.


	28. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is pure fluff :)

"Papa, can you help?"

Erik looked up from the report he was working on to see his 4-year-old daughter with a broken toy in her chubby little hand.

"What's the matter, baby?"

Wanda trotted forward putting the little mechanic rabbit on the desk. 

Erik recognized the toy, he made it from scrap metal for the twins' 4th birthday.

"It fell apart and now it won't move again," Wanda's lower lip was quivering and her big eyes were filled with tears. 

Erik pulled the little girl into his lap and wiped her eyes.

"It's all right, little one. Papa will make your bunny healthy again."

With a flick of his powers, Erik mended the broken body of the toy rabbit, soothing out all the sharp edges until it was good as new. 

"Here you go, Schatz. Mr. Bunny is all fixed up."

Wanda let out a happy squeal, wrapping her little arms around Erik and giving him a big loud kiss.

"You are the best, Papa!"

With the reborn rabbit, Wanda skipped from the room to find her twin and tell him the good news.

Erik felt his heart beaming with pride as he finished up his work for the day.

Charles was in the living room grading some papers while the kids were playing on the carpet in front of the fireplace. 

It was such an idyllic little picture Erik couldn't help but smile at it fondly.

"Hey, darling. Wanda told me about your miracle-working today. Good job," Charles greeted him with a soft kiss on his lips.

"It was nothing. Thankfully the rabbit wasn't too damaged. I was happy to help."

Charles put the essays away in their respective folders before sitting down on the couch and pulling Erik down next to him so he can snuggle up to him. 

"I do think your way with metal is out of this world wonderful," Charles whispered into his husband's ear before kissing the side of his neck. 

Erik gave him a smirk. "I know that look. What do you need my help with now?"

"My watch stopped working again," Charles admitted with a sigh. "It was all right in the morning but then it just stopped."

"You should get rid of that old piece of garbage. I will buy you a new one."

Charles huffed, crossing his arms in front of himself defensively. 

"It's not garbage! It has sentimental value. I was wearing it the day we've met. It's my lucky charm."

Erik melted a little bit on the inside at that but kept the cool exterior. 

"I will see what I can do. You are lucky I love you so much, mein Geliebter."

"Oh, I know that very much," Charles said with a smile and lay his head onto his husband's shoulder. 


	29. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Pride day in New York :)

It was the New York City Pride Parade of 2020, and the whole city decorated for the occasion. 

Colorful flags hung from the windows, as the big apple was buzzing with anticipation for the march in the afternoon.

In their comfortable two-story Brooklyn brownstone house, the Lehnsherr-Xavier family was getting ready for the day. 

Pietro was running around in his usual high-speed, always looking for something he lost around the house. 

"I can't believe it! Its pride day and my favorite t-shirts are ALL GONE!" The silver-haired teenager screamed at everyone.

"I put everything in your room yesterday. Just calm down and eat your breakfast." Charles was the usual calm in the storm, trying to get his son to join them in the dining room.

"I don't have time for breakfast, Loki will be here in an hour I need to be ready!" Pietro snapped back before a sudden pull on his hand made him stop dead in his tracks. In a matter of seconds, he was not so subtly dragged to the table by his watch.

Erik had his usual shark-like grin on his face as he tossed his fussing son into a pulled out chair.

"So nice of you to join us, Pete," he said conversationally.

"DAD! This was just mean! And it hurt quite a lot!" Pietro yelled at his father rubbing his wrist. 

"You were not listening to reason. I had to use some other methods to make you stop."

"Let's all have a nice breakfast together, and I'm sure everything will be all right. It's a nice day today, let's not ruin it with fighting."

Charles piped in before things could escalate even further.

"Whatever. I will be out soon anyway. I'm not letting you embarrass me in front of Loki more than you already have." Pietro groaned and started to butter a toast angrily. 

"Oh come on, Pete! Paps and Dad are not that bad. I'm sure a lot of people would love if their parents were joining them at the festival today." Wanda scolded her twin brother, giving their parent's a smile. It only earned an eye-roll from the boy.

Breakfast passed without any further mishaps, and after finally locating the missing garments - in their place, where they were all along - Pietro calmed down a little. It might have something to do with Loki finally arriving.

The teenagers retreated to get ready for the parade leaving Charles and Erik together in the living room.

"Weirdly enough, this Loki kid is such a good influence on Pete. I never saw him so calm when he is with them," Charles contemplated over a mug of tea. 

"I'm just glad he is happy. He seems happy. They both do. It's wonderful how liberated things are now. Back in our days, it was much worse," Erik replied as he scrolled through the news on his tablet. "There are still protests about the festival, of course, but it's much better than 20 years ago."

"Do you remember our first Pride?" Charles asked, looking at his husband with a nostalgic smile.

Erik lifted his eyes from the screen. "How could I forget? 2005. I was so terrified people will see me there and recognize me. But I was proud to be there with you. For you."

Charles pulled Erik close by his shirt and kissed him slowly, meaningfully. It was over far too soon, but they stayed there cuddling on the couch for a long time. 

"You know, I'm sure the kids will be out partying all night," Erik said after minutes of comfortable silence. "We could have our own little pride celebration." 

Charles smirked at that, leaning in for another kiss, a bit dirtier this time. 

"I'm game."

The parade was fun. Charles and Erik gave the kids their privacy and let them go on their own, staying behind at the end of the crowd. Holding his husband's hand tightly, Erik's thoughts drifted back to his first parade again. Charles nagged him for weeks before he finally gave in, being not yet so confident in who he was. But being with Charles opened his eyes and gave his whole life meaning. Made him into the man he was now, someone proud and brave to face the world with his gorgeous husband on his side. Erik was glad his son could grow up in a much more tolerant time, was able to embrace all he was with fewer doubts. 

_"You are smiling," _Erik heard Charles's voice in his head._ "It's good to see you so happy."_

_"It's just... pride."_


	30. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and very fluffy

Erik never had a big family. Growing up with a single mother in Dusseldorf it was always just the two of them. He did not mind it back then, having his mother was more than enough for him.

Then he met Charles and fell in love with the man, and for the first time, he found himself yearning for a big family. A couple of kids, maybe a cat and a dog, a big house. Erik knew Charles himself did not come from a warm home, having an estranged and cold mother, his sister being his only real family.

Their wedding day was a wonderful and heartfelt event. Only the closest friends, Raven and Erik's mother in attendance, a simple exchange of vows and a party after that. The start of their future together, as a family. 

The twins came 5 years later. They decided on adoption, to be able to provide a loving home to unwanted, unfortunate mutant children. Wanda and Pietro were 3 months old when they came into their family, and both Charles and Erik were immediately besotted.

After putting the kids down one night, Charles and Erik retreated into the living room, pouring a drink and settling on the couch.

"We are kinda good at this, don't you think, Liebling?" Erik asked, pulling his husband close.

"What exactly, love?"

"This whole family business."

Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's waist, pillowing his head on his chest, so he could listen to the steady beating of his heartbeat. 

"We are," he answered softly, running his fingers up and down Erik's side. 

They argued on getting a cat or a dog, so finding the ultimate solution to their question they got both. An auburn spaniel and a ginger tabby cat joined their ever-growing household. They both were a total hit with the now 5-year-old children. 

The dog immediately befriended Wanda, they both enjoyed lazing around in the sunshine, the little girl petting the soft fur of the spaniel, while Pietro was running around chasing the cat all around their house. 

Lively, happy, full of noise and life. Erik would not have it any other way. He was proud of their family. 


	31. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we are here at the last day. Thank you for all your kind comments and support!! Let the fluff continue forever because they still deserve better!

Growing up, Charles never really liked Halloweeen. No one ever took him to trick or treat, and his mother was not the type who would indulge in 'silly nomad traditions' as she called it.   
When Raven joined them, the girl had no idea about the whole thing so it remained a thing other people had but theh did not.

When Charles left home for uni, everything changed. He had his first Halloween party at Oxford, the campus covered in cob-webs, bats and plastic sceletons with jack-o-lanters in every window.  
First, Charles only participated for the alcohol and the company, not knowing how a certain Halloween party will change his life forever.

He was doing his PhD at Harvard, researching genetics and the science of mutation. By that time, he became fond of Halloween. There were lots of parties on campus, so Charles chose to just tag along with some friends.

This one was in one of the frat houses. By the time Charles and his friends got there, they were pretty smashed so Charles threw himself into the throng of students on the dance floor.  
It was hours later when he stumbled into the kitchen for some much-needed re-hydration and found a tall and handsome guy leaning onto the counter with a beer in his hand. Completely alone. He was wearing a black turtleneck, a long black coat and similarly dark washed jeans. Even his thick-rimmed glasses were black.

Something was off about him. Charles knew that the mysterious tall man was not from around here. The way he posed himself, the glint in those steel-blue eyes like he was always looking for the closest exit. That haunted expression. He was running from something - or someone.

Charles knew that look too much, just like how it felt being an outsider in this country. It's been 5 years since he moved to the States, but there were things he still couldn't get used to. The complete ignorance for the metric system was one.

"And what are you supposed to be, Mr. Dark and Handsome?" Yeah, truth to be told subtlety was never Charles' strongest suit.  
The mysterious man looked at him with a puzzled expression.  
"Are you talking to me?"  
Charles chuckled and grabbed a drink from the fridge before joining him. "Of course I am. Do you see anyone else here? So what are you dressed as? Bruce Wayne undercover?"  
The guy looked puzzled so Charles jumped to the conclusion of his reference not being understood.  
"Anyway, I am Charles. Xavier. Soon to be Dr. Xavier if I pass my exams. And you?"  
Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome was still scowling, but he gave his hand.  
"Erik Lehnsherr."  
There was a tell-tale German accent there.  
Charles took the hand and gave it a tight squeeze.  
"Its a pleasure to meet you, Erik. So what's your... field of expertise?"

Yeah, Charles wasn't exactly sober. And after a couple of drinks, he tended to be flirty. Like a lot. And not only with women.  
"I am a physics postgraduate."  
"Oh, fancy."Charles took a swing of his beer before placing his chin on the rim of the bottle. "Tell me about your study."  
Erik gave him a wary look and lifted an eyebrow.  
"Are you always this flirty with complete strangers?"  
Charles just winked at him before answering. "Just the cute ones. Anyway, I just thought you know... I could help you integrate into this brave new world. Like one foreigner to the other. Where are you from?"  
Erik's frown softened, but he still stared at Charles with contemplation.   
"Leipzig, Germany. Is my accent such a giveaway?"  
"Well, it is. But it's not so bad, and there is no problem with having one. It means you speak another language than your native one. So tell me about that study of yours, Mr. Lehnsherr. I want to know everything."

They spent that night getting to know each other, talking about their research programs. Erik told Charles about his interest in the magnetic fields, and in return, Charles talked about his own passions. History, psychology, and genetics.   
They ended up exchanging numbers. When they said their goodbyes, Erik even gave him one of his rare smiles. 

Something was still off about him, but Charles was eager to know everything about Erik Lehnsherr. The good, the bad, the ugly. He wanted all.


End file.
